Love Comes in Different Ways
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: I didn't have a reason for telling him this, except for the fact that I needed this closure. SUPER SHORT ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Here's a mini one shot I decided to write. It's not happy, and it doesn't have a happy ending. It's really short, but still review at the end. It's not meant to be long. Hope you like it. This mini one shot really hits home with me, I cried like a baby writing this...

WINNER AT A LOSING GAME.

_**Baby, look here at me**_

_**Have you ever seen me this way.**_

_**I've been fumbling for words,**_

_**through the tears and the hurt**_

_**and the pain.**_

_**I'm gonna lay it all out**_

_**on the line tonight.**_

_**And I think that it's time to tell **_

_**this uphill fight, goodbye.**_

"Troy, I don't know why I am saying this," I started out, trying so hard to find the words to say. Tonight, I was going to pour my heart out to my best friend of thirteen years.

Well, let me tell you my story up until now. I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm one of those unfortunate girls who has fallen for her best friend. Mine is Troy Bolton. I've known the kid since kindergarten, and we became friends when we entered junior high. Over the years of just joking around with each other, arguing over stupid stuff, and long talks- I've fallen in love with him. It's not a little crush a six year

old girl has developed for a boy she thinks is cute, it's way more than that, and what really sucks is that I have no control over it, or myself for that matter. I'm desperately in love with him, and I don't want to be. What hurts the most is that I know in my heart, that he has none of the same feelings for me. Tonight, I decided to pour out my heart to him. It was time to tell him. "What is it Gabs?" he asked, urging me to continue. He could tell that I was an emotional mess, and I wasn't acting normal. It took a deep breath, and searched his eyes for the answers that weren't coming to me. I swallowed loudly, and looked at the ground. "Gabriella?" he asked with worry etching his voice. My anxious brown eyes met his confused blue ones. How was I supposed to tell him this? "I don't know how to say it other than this.." I said and he waited for me to continue. I inhaled an uneasy breath, and continued, "I love you, Troy. I have for four years now." I shakily stated. I searched his face for a response I so desperately needed, I needed that closure, I guess. But now I regret telling him. His eyebrows furrowed and went back to normal, as if trying to find the words to say to me. The silence was killing me. "Troy.." I said. He just shook his head, and ran to his car, and drove away. Away from me.

That day, I lost my best friend.

_**Have you ever had to love someone **_

_**That just don't feel the same.**_

_**Trying to make somebody care **_

_**for you, the way I do.**_

_**Is like trying to catch the rain.**_

_**If love is really forever, I'm a winner at a losing game.**_

**There will probably be a sequel to this, I'm 99.9% sure. Just review, and tell me what you think. I think it kind of sucks, but you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, I thought that I would tell you guys this... This two-shot is exactly what went down between me and my best guy friend last year. La la la, back to happier things. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I was amazed I still got some out of the pathetically small thing I wrote last night. Well this one should probably be longer, so hope you like it! **

**Chapter 2**

_I know that baby you tried _

_to find me somewhere inside of you._

_But you know you can't lie_

_boy, you can't hide the truth, oh no._

_Sometimes two hearts just can't_

_dance to the same beat._

_So I'll pack up my things,_

_And I'll take what_

_remains of me.._

-GABI'S POV-

I knew before I even said anything that he did NOT have the same feelings for me that I have for him. So why was it hurting this much? Maybe it had to deal with the fact that he didn't say anything. The flashback of him shaking his head at me, and walking away kept coming back into my head. I needed to know what he was thinking, I had to know. I always need that stupid sense of closure, _always. _He probably hated me, I was 99.9 percent sure that he wanted nothing to do with me anymore, and I knew that our great relationship we had would never be the same again. This pain in my heart hurts worse than being rejected, well, in a way, I was rejected. It was a pretense. I knew everything that was going to happen after I told him, but I still went and told him. God, I'm so stupid. I called the only person I could go to with this, my girl best friend, Sharpay Evans. "Shar," I sniffled into the phone. "Gabi? Is that you? What's wrong?" she asked me. "Troy." I told her. I could almost picture the confusion on her face as I said the name of our best guy friend. "You...want me to get Troy?" she asked me. "No!" I practically yelled into the speaker. I took a shaky breath in, and spoke again, "I mean, no. I just need you to pick me up." I explained. "Okay, but I thought you and Troy were hanging around tonight at the park." she said. "I'll explain later, I just need my best friend right now." I sobbed. "Okay, sure. Anything. Where are you?" she asked, and I could here her already start up her car's engine. "I'm at the park, without Troy." I whispered the last part. "I'll be right there." she said, hanging up. I closed my phone, and laid my head down on the wooden bench I was sitting on.

-TROY'S POV-

I slammed my car door shut, and stormed into my dark house. There was a note lying on the kitchen table as I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

_Hey Son,_

_Your we went out to dinner and a movie._

_Be home sometime later tonight. _

_Hope you had fun with Gabriella!_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Fun wasn't the word to describe the night I had with my best friend. I'm not mad at her, I am more mad at myself for not seeing this ahead of time. I mean how clueless could one person be for four years?! She _loved me_. I loved her too, just not the way she wanted me to. You can't choose who to fall in love with. It just happens. I want to make myself love her that way just so she wouldn't hurt anymore, but I can't do it. Oh damn it, another thing- I've been talking to her about my damn feelings for Sharpay Evans, my other girl friend, and Gab's best friend. All this time I was talking to her about liking her best friend while she was secretly holding all these feelings she had for me. God, why would, or even, how could she love someone like me? I am a horrible person. Brie deserves so much better than me. My phone rang, and I looked down to see Sharpay calling. "Hello?" I answered. "Troy, we need to talk." she said. I reclined in my chair. "I'm listening," I said. "It's about Gabriella." she said, and I stood up quickly. "What about Gabriella? Is she okay?" I asked, urgency etching my voice. "I don't know, you tell me. She called me crying from the park. Did you seriously leave her there by herself?" she asked in a stern voice. "Yeah." I confessed, ashamed. Another mistake, I left her there in the dark, alone. "Well I'm on my way to pick her up? Why did you leave her there?" she asked.

"Let her tell you herself."

"Troy."

"Sharpay."

"Whatever. I'm here, and I need to clean up whatever god damn mess you made."

"...goodbye."

and I hung up on her. Gabriella was crying, and alone, and cold in a deserted, dark park. Again, I repeat, I'm horrible.

-GABI'S POV-

I sat up when I saw two bright headlights approach the park's parking lot. I saw my best friend step out of her car, and walk towards me. "Gabs?" she called. "Right here." I replied. She had her flashlight in her hand, and the blinding bright light hit me instantly. "Oww." I moaned. "Come on, we're going to your house for some clothes, then to mine, for some talk." she said, grabbing my hand, and leading me to her car. The ride to my house was an uncomfortable silence, and my sniffles were heard every few minutes. When we pulled into the driveway of my house, and I walked in, and jotted down a note for my mother's benefit, and I grabbed some clothes. I walked back out to her car, and got in. "You ready?" she asked me, and I just nodded. We reached the Evan's mansion a few minutes later, and we both walked in, and we walked up to her room, and I threw my stuff down. "I'll go order some pizza, and get some drinks. You get ready for bed, and then, I'm all ears." she instructed, and I once again nodded. I quickly put on my sweats, and one of Troy's old Wildcat TSHIRTS, and walked back over to my purse. I leaned down, and picked up my phone to check my messages. Nothing. Sharpay came walking in a few minutes later, and took a seat across from me. "Okay, start talking." she ordered. I looked down at her white carpet, and slowly began to explain the events of my tragic night. When I was finished talking, she wrapped me in a hug, and kept whispering soothing words. "It'll be okay, Gabi." she reassured me, and the doorbell sounded throughout the huge house. "That's our pizza. I'll be right back." she said, running out of the room. I sat there in silence before my phone buzzed, "ONE NEW TXT MESSAGE FROM TROY". I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath before opening up the message.

_Hey Gabs,_

_Call me when you get a chance._

_-troy_

I looked to see if Sharpay was coming, but I just heard her babbling to the pizza man about God knows what, so I dialed my number two on speed dial, and walked into Shar's bathroom. "Hello?" I heard his voice say. "Hi." I said, and I heard in inhale loudly, and then exhale. "Gabs, I'm so sorry." he said. I fought back the tears from those words. "Troy, please. This isn't a good time, I'll talk to you later." I said. "Brie, wait!" he demanded before I was about to hang up. "Please, will you meet at your house tomorrow?" he asked. I thought for a moment before replying, "what time?" I said. "Eleven sound okay?" he asked.

"..yeah."

"cool. Goodnight, Gabriella."

"night, Troy."

I said before I closed my phone, and pulled myself together. "Gabi, are you in there?" I heard Sharpay ask. "Uh, yeah. I just needed to go to the bathroom." I lied, turning on the sink, pretending to wash my hands, before stepping out into her room. We ate. We watched a movie, and then I crashed into a much needed sleep. I several dreams about Troy, in one he said he had the same feelings for me, and he kissed me. In the second, he told me it would be best if we weren't friends anymore, and he walked out of my life forever. I woke up, and broke out into a cold sweat after the second one. I looked over at Sharpay's alarm clock, and it read ten fifty. I got up, and pulled my hair into a ponytail, and I woke Sharpay up. "Shar, I need a favor." I said, shaking her lightly. "Huh? What is it, Gabs?" she asked me groggily. "I need to borrow your car, Troy wants me to meet him back at my house. I'll bring it back when my mom comes home today." I explained. My mom was on a business trip. Good. Troy and I would have an empty house to talk in. "Sure, good ahead." she encouraged, and went back to sleep. I quietly slipped out of the Evan's estate, and got into Sharpay's car, and drove back to my house. Troy's pickup truck was there as I pulled into my driveway, I stepped out of Sharpay's car, and walked to my front door, and I heard another car door shut, and footsteps running up behind me. I turned around, and he was right behind me. "Hey." I said. "Hi." he replied, turning my doorknob, and opening the door. "We need to talk," he said, as we walked inside my house, and sat down on the couch. "I know." I replied, looking away from him. "Gabriella, I know I'm far from your favorite person right now." he told me, and that drew my attention to his sincere blue eyes. "You didn't even say anything." I said, interrupting him. "I know, and I'm so very sorry for that. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to just say 'I love you too', but I just couldn't Gabs. Because no matter how hard I try, I just can't love you that way you love me." he said, tears forming in the crevices of his eyes. A tear slid down my cheek, and he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. "I want to make all this pain go away, but-" he started out, but I cut him off. "You don't have to say anything, I know everything. I know you don't feel that way. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. But you can make all this pain go away." I said. He looked into my eyes with a confused expression. "Just be my best friend, and never leave me." I said, tears falling from my eyes. "I was never going to. I need you just as much as you need me." he said, and he pulled me into a tight hug on his lap, and kissed my forehead. "I'm always here, Gabs. Always." I learned something that day, love comes in many forms. For now, I'm completely okay with what me and Troy have. And who knows? Maybe someday we'll be something more... Troy is who I love, and who I need. And I have him... I couldn't ask for anything more...

**How was it?... REVIEW please. **


End file.
